Great advances have recently been made in the use of plastics in high stress applications. The use of plastics is no longer limited to low stress applications and they are finding their way into components which, in the recent past, were only constructed from metals or the like. However, there still are a number of extremely high stress applications which plastics have not found application. One of these applications includes pistons used in high pressure designs such as the high pressure circuit lines of anti-lock brake systems ("ABS") and the like. More specifically, while it is common to use plastic pistons in low pressure accumulators found in many ABS designs, there is no system to date which utilizes plastic pistons in the high pressure circuits of ABS designs. The zero to five bar pressure deviations typical in the low pressure circuits of ABS designs are easily handled by components formed from plastic; however, the high pressure circuits of ABS designs are often exposed to twenty times the pressure (100 bars of pressure)of that of the low circuit, or greater. Heretofore, plastic components such as plastic pistons and plastic accumulators, have not been able to withstand the forces associated with such high pressures and accordingly, components in the high pressure circuits of ABS have been fabricated only from various metals.
An object of the invention is to provide a piston having a geometry and a composition which allows it to withstand the forces present in the high pressure circuit of an ABS.
A further object of the present invention includes an ABS having a high pressure accumulator which includes a piston comprised of plastic.